Redemption or Punishment?
by Loki's Only Love
Summary: Loki has been defeated by the Avengers and must face his punishment...but is his punishment his redemption or not? Darcy/Loki Takes place immediately after the Avengers Movie but a little AU from it as well :) Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing ! I do not get paid for this I do it cuz its fun and that is all so don't sue me you won't get anything anyway I far too broke Takes place right after the AVENGERS.

A/N: this poped into my head while i was working on Remember Me so i figured i better get it written while i still had it in my head. Both this and Remember me will be updatded next week :)

Redemption or Punishment

The Battle was over, he had lost. Now he would be forced to return to Asgard a prisoner by his elder brother. For now they had put him in a room that was stark white with barely any furniture in said room. He would rather stay here on Midgard than be returned to Asgard a criminal in disgrace. After all, there was something here he wanted. His brother had already returned to Asgard to speak to his father about his punishment.

Thor stood before his father pleading for a better sentence for his wayward brother. "Father, I think it would be more fitting to have him stay on Midgard."

"And why is that my son?"

"I think that it would be beneficial for him to be there. Loki, attacked Midgard because it was a place that I loved. It was to get back at me. He feels that he is living in my shadow and he hates it. The Loki we know and love is still there. I know he is. He just needs to find himself."

Frigga spoke up then, "He is right Odin. You may not like the fact that Thor is in love with a mortal but Loki too shall fall for a mortal. The pool doesn't lie. I have already seen it. It is their destiny to love a mortal, whether we like it or not. And there is a mortal that Loki has set his sights on even though he would deny it vehemently. He is already half in love with her though they have yet to meet."

"What do you mean, Mother?"

"The mortal woman that your brother has his sights on is friends with your love, Thor. He saw her when he sent the destroyer to kill you on Midgard. She is his redemption."

"Lady Darcy?!" he exclaimed in shock. As he thought about it he began to realize that she would make a fitting companion for the fallen prince. He knew that if Darcy were to met his wayward brother sparks were going to fly, yet he also knew that she wouldn't put up with his 'I am greater than thou' attidude. She could be the one to make his brother see that being mortal wasn't a bad thing and that being one was to see the world in a whole new light. Something he himself had learned as his time as one and something Loki desperately needed to learn.

"Yes," his mother nodded.

Odin wasn't happy about this turn of events, for he would have both of his sons wed Asgardian women but he knew that Frigga's pool never lied and what was shown her in it always came to pass. He sighed and wondered if this mortal would be able to handle his second son.

"Then he will stay on Midgard to earn this mortals love. He will only be allowed back here if he loves her in return," Odin decreed. "He will also clean up the mess he made of things on Midgard and work with the mortals. I cannot take his magic from him, but I can dampen it."

Thor nodded then he was returned to Midgard to inform the Avengers team of his father's decree.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darcy Lewis had no idea how she came to be in the same cell as the God of Mischief yet here she was staring at the god that had tried to take over her world. She had to admit he was rather good looking. What with his jet black hair that hung down to his shoulders in soft waves, his piercing green eyes that reminded her of a cat. She wasn't sure how tall he was but if she compared him to his brother then he had to be at least as tall as Thor. He was lean and not as muscular as his brother which she found she liked. He was the embodiment of the cliche Tall, Dark and Handsome. She wondered silently what his lips were like and if SHIELD would allow her to remove the muzzle they had placed on him or not. It certainly would make talking to him easier.

Loki was also staring at the woman they had brought into his cell. He couldn't quite believe that it was her though. The woman that had haunted his dreams from the moment he had seen her through the eyes of the Destroyer. The woman that he had found he wanted with every fiber of his being, even if she was mortal. She was the reason he had come to Midgard in the first place. It was not only the tesseract that had drawn him to the mortal world. Even though he had been possessed by the mind control of the Chitari, he had known that Midgard was the place he wanted to rule, because of her. He wanted to posses her completely and wouldn't be happy until she pledged herelf to him in every way possible. He knew the only thing that had kept him even slightly sane, while being controled by the tesseract, had been her image in his head.

Ever since he had seen her through the eyes of the destroyer when trying to kill his brother, he knew that she was the one he wanted to have at his side as his queen. He liked her spark, her fire and even her snide comments that were directed at him not more than a few minuters before. She could match him word for word without backing down and he liked that about her. She may have been a mortal but she was different from the others. He had planned to take over the realm and make her, as an alliance between himself and the realm he had wished to rule, his queen. Her beauty alone was enough to lure him. Now his plan had been ruined and all because of those pesky Avengers.

"Loki," she said his name with just a slight hitch in her voice. "I'm going to remove that damn muzzle. It's impossible to have a decent conversation with someone when it is only one sided. I don't care if it gets me in trouble. Just don't kill me okay."

He waited as she removed the offending thing from his face and then proceeded to un-cuff his hands as well, completely freeing him from all his bonds.

"Thank you," was all he said as she returned to her chair.

"You are welcome, but just so you know you try anything I will taze your ass," she threatened as she placed her tazer on stun so it would be ready if he did try anything.

He had heard tales of her tazing his brother when he first came to Midgard and had no doubt that she would follow through with her threat.

"Lady Darcy, you won't need that thing, besides it won't do any good," he stated using the title she would have been given had she lived on Asgard.

"It's just Darcy, Loki. I am no Lady."

"Very well then Darcy," he began then continued, "Why have they sent you to me?"

"Now that is something I myself would like to know, Loki. All I know is they brought me here and told me that I was to keep you company indefinitely. Why, I do not know they wouldn't tell me."

"You are a horrible liar you know," he stated knowingly having seen through the lie she had just told though he knew parts of it were true. They had told her to stay with him indefinitely.

"Fine, oh God of Mischief. Your brother, Thor, told me that I was to make sure that you were comfortable for your stay on Midgard. Apparently, you will be staying for quite some time. I am to stay with you and then as per your father's orders you are to begin the cleanup of the mess you made of New York City. Does that satisfy you your highness?" she asked sarcastically.

She was well aware, she was not supposed to tell Loki of his father's punishment for him but he had goaded her into it, the damn man/god.

Loki was surprised by the fact that he would not be returning to Asgard. At least not at the current moment and wondered why. What could have happened to lead Odin into leaving him on Midgard as his punishment? Not that he was going to complain about the decision. His plan to get the woman before him to kneel before him in supplication would work so much better if he was here instead of in the realm eternal, in some prison.

"Yes, mortal that does satisfy me," he said, his last thought emerging to the forefront of his mind as he spoke.

"Hey! You can stop with the mortal crap. I may not be a god but I do deserve respect and I will not be looked down upon just because you happened to be born a god and I a mere mortal. Do I make myself clear?"

He looked at her, a smirk finding its way onto his handsome face. Oh yes, he could tell that teasing her was going to become his favorite pastime. He enjoyed seeing her riled up with the way her eyes flashed and her cheeks took on a becoming flush in anger. Yes, he was going to have some fun with this mortal he could tell.

"I am sorry, Darcy. You are right of course."

She wasn't sure if he was playing with her or not but decided to let it go.

Xxxxxx

Meanwhile

Thor was explaining the plan to the Avenger's and it was not going the way he thought it would. He had expected animosity towards Loki, he did after all try to take over their world, but they did not believe that he could be redeemed and by a woman no less.

"And why not a woman?" he asked them "I was redeemed by a woman so it only goes to show that he will too be redeemed by a woman that he has yet to realize he is already in love with."

"This is different Thor, you didn't try to enslave mankind," Fury said.

"No, I tried to destroy an entire race and was banished by my father for it. Loki is just trying to find where he belongs. Ever since finding out his true heritage, he had been angry at our father for keeping it a secret from him. Angry at me for living in my shadow all his life. He feels like and outcast and he wants to feel like he belongs somewhere. Taking over Earth, which is the only realm that does not have a single ruler reigning over the people, was his way of trying to prove himself to our father that he too could be worthy of Asgard's throne. He may have gone about it all wrong but in a way he did prove to father that he could rule though only with the help of his chosen mate. Lady Darcy is his mate. Whether you like it or not she is the one who will essentially save him from himself."

"But he can't know this can he?" Barton asked.

"No, my brother must never find out that the reason he is to remain on Earth is to woo the Lady Darcy. Nor is she to find out either. I have told her that Odin wants him to repair the damage he has done to New York but that is it. She is to stay by his side indefinitely."

"Are you sure he will not harm her?" Steve asked a little worried when they saw that she had removed his bindings.

"No, Lady Darcy is quite capable of defending herself, though I do not think the weapon she carries would do any damage to my brother. But she has a sharp wit and is sarcastic enough to keep Loki on his toes. She isn't going to put up with my brother's pride and if anything she will bring him down a peg or two."

"I guess we shall have to wait and see what happens," Tony said, "The room they are currently in is not very conducive to romance if you ask me. It's barely even furnished."

"And what do you suggest we do Stark? Set them up in their own private apartment?" Fury asked sarcastically.

"Well, yes and no. No, offence director but the room they are in currently would not induce me to anything romantic. I understand that Loki is under house arrest right now but I think that given what Thor has said it would be more feasible to allow the two of them some time alone. Thor is right. Darcy is more than capable of taking care of herself. And from the looks of it, Loki has no intention of hurting her. If anything he looks like he wants to eat her alive, in a purely sexual way, I might add."

"Very well, where should we put them then Stark?" Fury finally asked

"I say in one of the apartments in Stark tower. Jarvis can keep an eye out on them there and so can I."

They all nodded in agreement and so it was decided that they would be moving Darcy and Loki to their own private apartment in Stark Tower the following day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Darcy looked around the apartment that she would be sharing with the God of Mischief. She couldn't find fault with it at all though it did seem to  
lack something. It was tastefully decorated but then she didn't expect anything less from Tony Stark in that regard. The couch in the living room  
clearly would not be big enough nor designed for sleeping, which lead her to ponder their sleeping arrangements for a moment. She looked at her  
roommate with apprehension. She didn't know why but she had a feeling he wanted to jump her. It didn't help that there was only one bedroom  
either. What were they thinking? Making them stay so close together like they were. Sure, she was attracted to him and he to her she was sure, but  
to put them in an apartment with only one bedroom? She had breifly seen the bed and it wasn't a king size by any means, if anything it had to be  
either a double or a queen, barely large enough for the two of them togehter. She was so going to be talking to Tony about this.

While Darcy was trying to figure out who was going to end up with the bed and who would be left with the couch, Loki was doing his own  
observations of their new living space. He had to hand it to Stark though, the man was a genius. He, like Darcy, when told that they would be moved  
to an apartment in Stark tower, had expected it to be a two bedroom. But when told that they would be sharing a one bedroom, Loki had inwardly  
grinned. He knew that she was trying to figure out who was going to get the bed. If he had any say in the matter, it would be shared. It was a queen  
size, plenty of room for the two of them. Plus it would aid in his plan to get her to submit to him. Besides that the sofa in the living room which he  
was sure she was contemplating making him sleep on was far to small for his long frame.

"Miss Lewis, please tell me that you are not planning on making me sleep on that sofa," he said facing her.

She looked at him and then after sizing him up realized that he couldn't sleep on the sofa. One it was far to small and two she really wanted him in  
the bed with her. Plus she really couldn't ask him to sleep on the floor or could she?

"Okay, this is how it's going to go. We will share the bed but you try anything and don't think for a moment I wont (won't)hurt you. I sleep with my  
tazer close by so no funny business mister or there will be Hell to pay. Namely you on the floor! You understand me?" Darcy finally said.

He nodded and grinned knowing her threat was an idle one at best. It would be so easy to seduce her with them lying together. But he wanted her to  
trust him first. He wasn't sure why it was important that she did. Maybe it was, so it would be easier to break her later. Either way he was getting  
what he wanted.

She wasn't sure she like the grin that came over his face but she wasn't going to ask what was going on in his head. She knew that he was planning  
something but she wasn't sure what. The gleam in those emerald orbs was just too bright for him not to be planning some sort of mischief with her  
as it main target. This, she was sure of.

She didn't want to admit it but she liked him. Probably more than she should. He may have tried to take over the world, her world, but she knew that  
he had been under the influence of the tesseract. At least that's what the Avengers had been saying and with him nowhere near that staff, he had  
carried the effect was wearing off. She may not trust the trickster but she did trust his brother and Thor would not have left him in her care if he  
was truly dangerous. She just wondered why her? Why was she the one that had to baby-sit the fallen prince? Why had Thor insisted that she be the  
one to do it and no one else? Was there something they were not telling her? Something that only Thor knew and was keeping secret? Sneaking a  
peak over to her unwanted roommate she could see that he was staring at her.

"Okay, Loki," she started to say only to be stopped by the same said man when she felt his lips descend to hers in a passionate kiss. Surprised, she  
stiffened only for a short time before she found herself kissing him back with equal passion.

"Yes?" he said after breaking the kiss, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

It took Darcy a moment to realize what had just happened and then another to realize that he had indeed kissed her. She had wondered only the day  
before in the cell they had been in what his lips would feel like pressed to hers but she had not expected her heart to cease beating when it  
happened nor her brain to completely shut down.

"You can't just kiss me like that!" she stated still breathless from the encounter.

"And why not?" he asked cheekily

"Because! You just can't," she returned though she secretly wished he would kiss her again.

Loki looked at his companion and grinned. To prove that he could indeed do it again he did just that. Pushing her up against the nearest wall, he  
pressed his entire body against hers as he took her mouth in yet another searing kiss making sure to impress upon her the fact that he could and  
would kiss her whenever he liked (which would be often).

Darcy was so lightheaded by the time he pulled away from her that she could barely stand upright. She silently thought that his lips should be  
declared illegal. She had never been kissed like that before and she found she liked it.

"I….I don't think this arrangement is going to work out too well," she said after catching her breath.

"Oh, but Miss Lewis, I do think it will work out perfectly," he nearly purred into her ear.

He knew what effect he was having on her and was using it to his advantage. She would be like putty in his hands when he was through with her.

XXX

Thor and the rest of the team were watching the display between the two occupants of the apartment on a screen in Starks office. Not even Thor had  
expected them to begin kissing so soon.

"Well, that was an unexpected surprise," Thor stated not all that surprised by his brother's forwardness towards the woman he loved though he had  
yet to realize it.

"I didn't think he would just kiss her like that!" Tony said shocked by the turn of events.

"Or that she would give in so soon!" Natasha added

"Thor, I think that his redemption as you have decided to call it is already begun," Clint stated with a chuckle though it still rankled him that Loki  
was still not being punished for his crimes.

"My Friends, I know my brother has done some very uncouth things but I truly believe that Darcy can reform him. He does love her if in his own  
twisted way and the attraction goes both ways. Did you not see the way she looks at him?" Thor asked his companions.

The Avengers nodded. They had seen the way Miss Lewis had looked at their villain and it wasn't with revolution but compassion and maybe a hint of  
lust.

"Fury says that he will begin the clean-up in a weeks time. I guess he wants to give them time to cohabitate first. But if things go the way they seem  
to be going, I would not doubt for a moment that they are going to either kill each other or …..well you get what I am saying," Steve said.

The others chuckled at that. It was well known that the captain was not good with girls and speaking of sex was very difficult for him. They knew  
exactly what he meant though. They would either kill each other or allow the simmering lust between them to consume them. None of them doubted  
for a moment that the two occupants of the apartment would leave the next morning untouched. If the kiss they had just witnessed was anything to  
go by the two of them would be involed not only sexually but emotionaly as well by the following morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been a month since he had begun his punishment or exile as he liked to call it. A month of Darcy avoiding his very blatant advances. He wanted her even more now than he did before and her playing coy was beginning to drive him crazy. He knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her but for some reason he could not understand she was not allowing herself to fall for him. Sleeping beside her every night didn't help much either, not after the kiss they had shared at the beginning of their stay together. He really just wanted to take her but he also wanted her to come to him which he found odd especially since his plan was to make her kneel before him in supplication.

He had spent the past month cleaning up New York City with the limited magic he was allowed to use, curse Odin for limiting his power! It would have been so much easier if he was at full strength but, no, the Allfather had to dampen his magic and make him work harder to clean up the mess when he could have done it simply with a flick of a hand. Instead he had to take each building and street one by one a process that was slow and grueling. He had better things to do than clean up the mess that he made; namely seducing his lovely roommate.

XXX

Darcy sat in the small lab that housed Jane's pet project. She was avoiding returning to the apartment she shared with the God of Mischief. There was only so much a girl could take before she gave in and Darcy was close to giving in. She may not know why he had targeted her for his seduction but she couldn't find it in herself to resist anymore. For the past month she had been avoiding his advances. Ever since he had kissed her so thoroughly the day they had moved into Stark Tower he had been almost impossible to avoid. He would catch her at times when her guard was down and whisper wicked promises into her ear before leaving her hot and bothered. She knew he was waiting back at their shared apartment; knew that he wanted her with almost a desperation that she wasn't sure she could match.

Darcy's problem was that she was a virgin and giving herself to a man that she didn't love just seemed wrong to her. She couldn't just give herself to him when she wasn't sure of her feelings for him nor his for her. For her, it had to go both ways. The only problem was she wasn't sure she could hold on to her beliefs for much longer. Loki was not the evil villain everyone believed him to be. Deep down, she saw the good in him. She saw the man he wanted to be and for some reason she had a feeling he was trying to change, if only for her. It wasn't that she didn't want him to seduce her for deep down inside of her she did though she hated to admit it. He could be charming and sweet when he wanted to be and it was this part of his personality that made her want to get to know the real him.

Maybe just maybe they could start over from the begining, she thought as she got up and gathered her things ready to head back to the apartment and to the man that occupied it.

Xxx

Loki was sitting in the living room waiting for Darcy to come home and nearly jumped up when he heard the door to the apartment open.

"So, you finally came home did you little mortal?" he said as soon as she came through the door.

"I do not belong to you Loki. You cannot tell me when I have to be home. I am not a child! I am a grown woman and I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" she spat right back at him, fuming. Wishing she hadn't left her tazer in the nightstand that moring before she left for work.

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong, my dear. You do belong to me and make no mistake, I will be claiming you as mine and soon," he said pulling her against him.

Darcy struggled in his tight grasp but it only made him tighten his grip upon her person more. Giving up she stilled in his arms and cried out, "Why me? Why am I so important to you? Why do you want me so badly, Loki? I am not beautiful, I have nothing to offer, I am most certainly not someone you would look at twice. So why me? It can't be because you feel something for me because you hardly know me!"

Loki held her as she questioned him. Did she really think she wasn't beautiful? Did she really think that she had nothing to offer him? That he wouldn't look at her twice? Did she really think she wasn't important to him? He did have feelings for the mortal but he wasn't sure what they were. He wasn't sure if he loved her or not but he did feel something for her and it went deeply.

"Darcy, do you truly not see your own worth? Do you want to know why of all the nine realms, I chose Midgard as the place I wanted to rule? Do you really think that I wouldn't spare you a second glance?" he asked her gently, loosening his grip upon her but only slightly.

Darcy looked up into his green eyes and saw something there she had never seen before. She shook her head not believing what she saw but when she looked back up at him the look was still there. Could that really be tenderness in his gaze she wondered.

"Darcy, I chose Midgard because of you. You, who said I wouldn't look at you twice. My dear, I found you intriguing the moment I laid eyes on you. When I sent the Destroyer to kill Thor I saw you and you bewitched me. I had never seen a woman as beautiful as you and I knew then that you were the one I wanted as my queen. If I had succeeded in taking over your realm I would have made you queen. I do have feelings for you my dear girl. I just don't know what they are at the moment. I don't know if I am capable of loving anyone but if I was it would be you. It was your image that kept me sane when the Chitari took me in after my fall from the Bifrost," he told her softly as he leaned forward to brush his lips gently against her temple.

Darcy couldn't believe it. He had chosen her long before they had ever even met. Could it be she could be what Jane was to Thor? Could she be the one to save the man standing before her? Could she really be that important to him that he had chosen Earth for her? And could the look she had seen in his eyes been more than mere tenderness but the first buds of love? She didn't know what to think. Loki was so unpredictible and yet she could sense a vunerablity within him. A need to be loved, to be accepted. A need to belong somewhere, anywhere and he had chosen her as his refuge. She realized then that he needed her and it wasn't purely in a sexual way either. He may never admit it but he needed a friend and Darcy decided at that moment she would be that friend and see where it led. Maybe treating him with kindness was the key to his redemption. She knew that that was the reason Thor and Odin had decided that Loki was better off on Earth. She had figured it out shortly after she and Loki had begun living together. They thought he could be redeemed and she was somehow the key to that redemption.

She gently raised her hand and placed it on his smooth cheek, "Loki, you are capable of love. Everyone is. You just have to want to love someone and you have to open up to someone to get them to love you in return. I admit it, I like you Loki. A lot. But I am not going to allow you to seduce me just because you can't control your raging hormones. I am not going to give in on this for many reasons. I have my pride, it is true, but when I do give myself to a man it's going to be forever. It isn't going to be just to slack his uncontrollable lust. Do you understand me?"

At his nod she continued, "But I find I want to get to know you Loki. The real you. Not the person you hide behind, but the man you truly are. I know that there is more to you than meets the eye and I promise I won't run out screaming if you do choose to show me that side of yourself. But if you want me to love you I need to love ALL of you. And Loki, I want to. I want to love you. You have so much to give if only you would allow yourself to give it." Darcy realized that everything she had just said was true. She really had been mad at him for kissing her earlier on in the month, but after he had shown he his other side, the sweet, gentle side of himself she knew he rarely showed anyone and the gentleness with which he was now holding her, she knew that he could change but she knew she would have to change as well.

He was surprised. She wanted to fall for him! No one had ever wanted anything to do with him. Fear being the main reason they kept their distance. Yet, here she was wanting to get to know him. Maybe her way would be better. Not only would it allow him the time to get to know her better but he was going to open up to allow her to see the real him. The man he never allowed anyone else to see.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Darcy wondered why she had given in to Loki for the billionth time. Sure she liked him and maybe it was because he was growing on her. It had been a month since the day she had walked into the apartment and learned the true reason Loki wanted her. She never in a million years would have guessed that he had feelings for her and had had feelings for her for over a year now. If she was honest with herself, she would have admitted that her feelings for the God of Mischief were more than friendly; they were the feelings of a woman in love. But Darcy had never been in love before and so the feelings she had for Loki were confusing at best.

True to his word Loki had not tried to seduce her, but instead tried to help her out when ever he could. She knew that he was almost finished with the restoration of the city. She also knew first hand that it was a taxing experience for him. He had confided in her that his magic had been dampened and so he had to work extra hard to fix the damage that had been done and it was draining for him.

Magic. Another thing she also had to get used to. Yet that wasn't the only thing and she didn't know what to think about that particular situation. She only knew that he had turned blue. Blue! She didn't even know if he had seen her when he had turned or not, just remembering the way his body had looked with the strange otherworldly markings covering his once smooth back. The very thought had her hyperventilating again. She wondered if he would ever show her this form in person again. After all, she had happened upon him when he was undressing and he had looked dead tired at the time.

She looked up to see the same said man looking down at her a slight smile on his face. "What are you thinking about mortal?" he asked her as he sat down beside her.

Started by the question and the fact he had reverted back to calling her mortal, she glared at him. "Nothing, your Highness. Can't a girl sit and think without having an ulterior motive?" she answered back.

"Come now, Darcy, you know I was only kidding. But seriously what has you looking so serious? Not contemplating my demise are you?" he joked.

She couldn't help but laugh at the joke. "No, I am not planning on killing you, your Highness. I was just thinking about something I saw the other day."

"And what could you have seen that would put such a look on that lovely face of yours, may I ask?"

She swallowed hard, not know how to answer his inquiry. Deciding to just be honest she said, "The other day after you came back, I accidentally walked in on you while you were undressing…" she faltered at the end when she saw his look of recognition. She knew he had placed the day and time, and a look of horror crossed his face as well as revulsion.

"Loki, why were you blue?" She asked with quite curiosity.

Loki turned to her after controlling his features and saw that she didn't have an ounce of fear in her face but curiosity as to why he had turned to his Jotun form.

"Were you not afraid?" he asked her softly. Truly wanting to know her answer before he would reveal himself to her in that form again.

"No. Why should I be?" she questioned.

"Because, my dear girl, I am a monster!"

Darcy heard the disgust in his voice and said, "No, Loki, you are not a monster."

"So, you are saying if I were to turn into my true form right now you wouldn't go screaming?"

"Nope. Not gonna happen buster. I saw only saw your back but it was enough to make me want to see the rest of you. I told you a month ago that I wanted to know all of you Loki and I meant it. I knew that you were hiding a part of yourself away and what I saw the other day only proved that you were indeed hiding behind a mask. I want to see the real you. Please."

Sighing, he turned away, wondering why he was about to give in to the mortals request and then it hit him. He loved her! It was at that moment he knew he would do anything she asked of him, even turn into the creature he both admired and hated. Slowly he allowed the Asgardian mask to fall as his true self was revealed. Taking a deep breath and praying to every god he could think of, he turned to face the woman sitting on the sofa.

Darcy felt a chill in the air and wondered what could have caused it then she looked up to see that Loki had again turned blue. She sat there fascinated by his new form. Yes, he was a bit intimidating but scary? No, definitely not scary. She took in his entire being from his hands to his face. Slowly she stood and reached out to touch his face with her hand.

His skin was cold. Ice cold in fact. But the look of pure pleasure that crossed his face was unmistakable at her touch. Looking into his crimson eyes she offered him a smile before going up onto her toes and leaning forward to lightly kiss his cold lips.

"You are not a monster Loki. If anything you are beautiful, charming and yes I will dare to say it, sexy. So tell me, what exactly are you?"

His mind had stopped working the moment she had said he was sexy. Him? Sexy? He couldn't begin to fathom of what she was saying but he knew there was no way he was letting her go now. No other had ever accepted him for who he truly was and yet this mortal woman had. He didn't know what he had done to deserve her, but he would spend the rest of his life making sure she knew that she was loved, adored, worshiped.

XXX

The Avengers were again gathered in Tony's office looking at the moniters showing the apartment where Loki and Darcy lived. All of them including Thor gasped in shock when Loki revealed his true form to Darcy. None, however, could have guessed her reaction to it. A simple kiss. But a kiss that said everything, conveyed everything. Her longing, her love, her compassion.

Thor knew that he had been right in talking his father into leaving Loki on Earth. Darcy was his redemption just as Jane had been his. Now, looking at his brother's face, he knew that Loki had realized that he loved the mortal in his arms. Sighing, he turned from the screen. They would have to return to Asgard soon and he was not looking forward to it. He didn't know if the Allfather was still going to punish Loki for his crimes there or not. Maybe a visit would suffice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thor stepped out of the portal an onto Asgard only to be greeted by his father.

"Thor why are you here? You are supposed to be keeping an eye on Loki while he fixes his mess on Midgard."

"I am aware of that Father. But I have come with some news that depending on who you ask is good news indeed."

"And what news would that be my son?"

"Loki, I believe has been redeemed, as I suspected he would be. He loves her father."

"And how pray do you know this? Did he tell you of his love for the mortal?"

"No, he did not, but you know Loki well Father. He would not brave showing his true self to just anyone."

At Thor's words Odin was stunned. Did Loki really show himself to the mortal that held his heart? "Are you sure?"

"Yes, father. I am quite sure. The Avengers and myself have been filming the two of them without their knowledge and we saw him shift to his Jotun form right in front of her."

"And her reaction?"

"She kissed him."

"She kissed him in his Jotun form?"

"Yes, father. Darcy Lewis kissed Loki in his Jotun form. I do not understand why he would show himself to her but not to me his own brother?"

"Because Thor, he no longer sees you as his brother. Loki sees himself as an outcast; a stolen relic that is only here until we have need of him, which is not true."

"What are we to do with him father? He will not leave her side now. Not when he feels that she is the only thing holding him together. I know my brother, father and he would destroy the worlds if he were to lose her. We cannot separate them. Not now."

"And we shall not. The mortal will be brought here when the time comes."

"You would allow Lady Darcy to accompany my brother here? But what about Jane? Why is Darcy allowed to come here but not her?"

Odin looked at his son. He knew that his heart longed for his own mortal and after talking with Frigga it had been decided that both women would be allowed to accompany their son's to Asgard and stay there if they so wished it. He normally would have tested each woman's worthiness but after what Frigga had seen and Thor's words, he knew no testing was needed. Both women were more than worthy of their chosen mate.

"But that is where you are wrong, my son. Lady Jane is also to accompany you here when you bring Loki home."

"Father? Jane... You are allowing us to be together?" Thor was in shock! After his father had told him no mortal would ever marry either of his sons he was allowing it! What had his mother seen in her pool that would change his father's mind so drastically? he wondered.

"Yes, my son. You know that I cannot fight fate, no more than the next man can. Your mother's pool showed you and Loki marrying the women that hold your hearts and I cannot stop it. Nor will I be testing their worthiness. They are worthy of you. If they can casue two stubborn hearts to melt with merely their presents."

"Thank you Father," Thor said humbly. Then after a moment of silence asked, "Father, you will not punish Loki further will you?"

"No. He has learned to love someone other than himself. He has learned to put someone else's needs before his own. I need not punish him any further."

"Thank you father. I should return." With that Thor reentered the portal and returned to Midgard.

Xxx

Darcy smiled as she pulled out of Loki's arms. "Loki, so you know when you are going to be sent home? Has Thor said anything to you yet?"

He looked down at her and shook his head. Truth be told, he didn't want to return to Asgard if it meant leaving her here on Midgard. He would rather be with her than in the Golden Halls of Odin. He knew not what punishment awaited him there or if he had served his time here on Midgard. But he did know that he didn't want to leave her now or ever.

"No, he hasn't said and I admit I have a feeling it will be soon. My work here is nearly done. The city is almost back to the way it was before. All that remains is this tower."

Darcy felt her heart stop at his words. She didn't want him to leave her, not yet anyway. She had spent the past two months with him and in that time she had gotten to know him. Now that now that she had seen the real him, she didn't think she had the strength to let him go. Darcy finally admitted that she loved him. She knew then that she would not survive his loss in her life. Her heart would be forever his.

"Well, I suppose we should take what time we do have and use it wisely then," she said looking up at him.

"My thoughts exactly, my dear," he grinned.

"Now Loki, you know very well I did not mean what I know you are thinking mister. There will be no seducing me, your Highness."

"You think not?" he said advancing on her slowly.

"Loki, I can't."

"Can't or won't? Why can't you see that I want you? I love you Darcy Lewis. And the sooner you realize that the better it will be for you."

"I…." Darcy stopped when he said that he loved her. "What did you say?"

"I love you," he said again and then again, "I. Love. You."

"Loki, I…" she began only to be interrupted by Thor barging into the apartment.

"Brother!"

"Thor, what is it? Can't you see I am in the middle of something right now?"

"Yes, but I have news from Asgard."

"And what news would that be?"

"We are to return home the day after tomorrow. As soon as the Man of Iron's home is finished being repaired. You are lucky he is helping you with the repairs to his home."

"Yes, well he is rather particular with how he wants it to be done. I do not even know why he wishes for my help at all."

"But Thor, I do not wish to return to Asgard. Not now. Not if I am not allowed to bring her with me."

"But father is going to allow it. Lady Jane is also to come with us. Father is going to allow them the choice to either stay on Asgard permanently or return to Earth."

At that Darcy looked at Thor with wonder. She was going to be allowed to go to Asgard! She wasn't going to say no to this. There was no way she could pass up this opportunity. "I get to go to Asgard? Really? Jane too?"

Thor had forgotten Darcy was there and was slightly taken back when he heard her speak. "Yes, Lady Darcy. My father wishes for you and Lady Jane to join us when we go back. But only if you wish it."

"Oh, I am going, big guy. There is no doubt about that. I want to see the place that you came from with my own eyes. Besides, if I have to stay with Loki indefinitely then I have to go with you. I can't exactly stay with him if I am here and he is there, now can I?"

Thor smiled at Darcy and nodded. He had never thought she would take the job they had given her so seriously.

Two days later Darcy Lewis stepped onto Asgardian soil for the first time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Darcy looked around her amazed by the sight that greeted her eyes. Never in her entire life had she ever seen a more beautiful sight. Asgard was definitely a sight to behold. From where she stood she could see the Golden Palace of Odin and just beyond that the bridge which seemed to just stop. She could see a figure standing at the end of the bridge and wondered silently if it was the gatekeeper, Heimdall, she had heard so much about. Turning her head, she saw Loki looking at her.

"What?" she asked though she could see the gleam in his eyes.

She had yet to tell him that she loved him as so much had happened between the time he had told her and Thor had interrupted them. Along with Jane, she had spent most of the time being told how to greet the Allfather and Mother. She could still rememebr when Thor had annouced that he and Loki were going home and that she and Jane had been invited to go along. Jane's face that day had lit up like a Christmas tree with surprise and elation.

Darcy was a bit nervous about meeting the King and Queen of Asgard. If it was up to her, she would give Odin a piece of her mind for his treatment of Loki. However, she didn't feel like being put into some dungeon for doing so and unless he provoked her she had decided to stay silent on the subject.

"Nothing, my dear. I was just taking in your reaction to my home," he grinned.

Darcy caught herself from rolling her eyes but managed to give him a warm smile as she looked over to where Jane and Thor were standing. The look of awe on her boss's face matched her own she was sure. She also knew that Jane was going to be asking tons of questions about basically everything and wanted to be as far away from her when she did start.

"Well, there is no use standing here all day is there? I want to get the introductions over and done with," Darcy said crisply.

"Then allow me to escort you to the palace then, my lady," Loki said turning to her and offering her his arm in the most gentlemanly like way which had her doing a double take. She couldn't believe he was being such a gentleman but then there was a lot about Loki she knew he kept hidden and she liked discovering his mysteries.

"Thank you, kind sir," she said cheekily, taking his arm and trying hard not to laugh at the look on Jane's face when she answered Loki's question.

They began walking towards the palace and only turned once to ask if Thor and Jane were going to join them before resuming their walk.

"Loki, I have something I need to tell you something important but I think it can wait until after the audience with your mother and the Allfather."

He wondered what it was she was going to tell him but nodded as they walked into the great hall with Thor and Jane following right behind. They all saw the Allfather and Mother at the front of the room; both were dressed regally in gold and Odin was seated on the throne. Thor and Loki seemed to stand a little taller upon entering the hall and Darcy and Jane knew immediately that they were looking at the parents of the men that they loved.

"Welcome to Asgard, Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis," Frigga said as she embraced both young women.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," both Darcy and Jane softly returned.

"Miss Foster, Miss Lewis. I too would like to welcome you to Asgard," Odin greeted the two women. "Miss Lewis, may I have a private word with you?" he asked after a moment.

Darcy looked at the Allfather like he had grown another head but nodded after a moment. She hoped that she kept her cool but she wasn't sure if she would be able to. She sneaked a glance over at Loki only to see the worried expression on his face that he quickly hid.

She followed the king into a small antechamber off of the great hall.

"Miss Lewis, I wanted to thank you for what you did for Loki. I know that he loves you. It is obvious in the way he looks at you. Yet, I have to ask. Do you, Miss Lewis love my son?"

"I…Your Majesty….," she began before starting again, "I do love him, Your Majesty. Very much, in fact. I know that he isn't the most predictable person in the universe but he does have a kind heart though he doesn't show it but he does."

"I don't think Loki knows this but I know that the Avengers were recording us in our shared apartment they put us in, so I know that they saw him in his Jotun form just as I did. And about that….why didn't you tell him when he was a child that he wasn't Asgardian but a Frost Giant? Why hide the truth from him? I mean no disrespect, Your Majesty, but Loki feels like you only took him as a prize of war. He feels like you never loved him as a true son. That and he does hate his true form."

"Miss Lewis, I had my reasons for not telling him that I now regret. He is loved by his whole family and we will never stop loving him no matter what he does, but we could do nothing for him. Not after he found out the truth. However, he did find something in you. I wish I knew why it was written in both of my son's destiny to love a Midgardian woman, but I could not have chosen better for either of them. Now, Miss Lewis, if Loki were to ask for your hand what would your answer be?"

"I would say yes," she stated simply already knowing it to be true. "But, how would that work exactly? I mean I am mortal and while you are not completely immortal you do have a very long life span while mine will end in only a few short years."

"Ah, but that is where the fun comes in, my dear. You and Jane if you intend to stay on Asgard forever will be given the Apple of Immortality. It will especially extend your life to that of an Asgardian."

"But I thought one had to be worthy of such an honor?"

"You and Jane have already been found worthy; it is only a matter of what your decision is going to be. To stay here on Asgard forever or return to Midgard."

"I cannot speak for Jane, but I cannot answer that right now either. My decision will come with Loki's decision. That is if you are going to give him the decision to stay here on Asgard or return to Earth."

"Then I guess we will have to wait and see what he decides to do. For he will be given the choice, as will Thor. Contrary to what you may have been told, I do love both of my sons equally. I know that I didn't always show it and I may have favored Thor over Loki many times in the past, but my wife's scrying pool has foretold something that I didn't see coming and I am going to have to have a talk with both of them soon about the matter."

"What matter exactly, if I may be so bold to ask?"

"The pool foretold who it was who would replace me as Asgard's king."

"And?"

"That you will have to wait and see for yourself if you intend to stay that is?"

With that he turned and she followed him back into the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Loki approached Darcy as soon as they returned to the hall, pulling her into a protective embrace, one that his father clearly knew spoke volumes  
about the woman in his son's arms. Thor had been right, he would destroy the world if he were to lose her.

How did it go?" he whispered softly in her ear as he held her close.

"Fine, actually. Is there someplace private that we can talk? As I said I have something very important to tell you."

He nodded then excused them before pulling her out of the hall and towards his chambers. Once there, he allowed her to enter first before  
following her in and closing the door behind him. Darcy looked around the room in awe. The room was gold with green accents. The bed, which was  
the largest bed she had ever seen, dominated the space. It was covered in an emerald green spread with golden sheets and pillows. There was a  
desk and bookcases on the wall opposite the bed and several doors that led to other rooms. Turning to look at the man that held her heart, she  
walked up to him and then pulled him over to the bed, where she gently pushed him down on. Standing between his outspread legs, she put her  
arms around him and embraced him.

"So, what is it you have to tell me hmm?" he asked softly.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you, Loki. I was going to tell you when Thor interrupted us a few days ago. Then you were finishing up the Tower  
with Stark while Jane and I were having etiquette lessons from your brother. I just never got the chance to say it."

"Do you really?" he asked, almost afraid to believe that what she was saying was true.

"Yes, Loki. I. Love. You." Then she bent her head down and kissed him softly. "I do love you Loki and if you do decide to stay here on Asgard then so  
will I, but know this, if you do decide to return to earth then I will go with you."

"Am I being given a choice?" he asked.

"Yes, your father, who by the way loves you very much, will give you the choice to either stay or return to Midgard. But if I may, could you please say  
you will stay here? I know that there are a lot of things I am sure to miss about Earth but I like it here and I have only been here an hour!"

"Oh, and your father is going to have to talk to you. Apparently your mothers scrying pool revealed who is to be the next King of Asgard so he wants  
to talk to both you and Thor at some point in time," she said after a moment's hesitation.

Loki wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment. All he wanted was to pull her down onto the bed with him and make her his but he promised himself  
that he would not do anything that she didn't want to and so he restrained himself from doing so, though it wasn't easy.

"Dear, may I show you to your room?" he asked her while standing up to face her, with her still fully latched on to him.

"My room?" she asked in confusion. She had thought that they would still be sharing a room as they had on Earth but then this was Asgard and Loki  
was a prince so she figured protocol demanded that they have seperate rooms.

He heard the confusion in her voice and only smiled knowing exactly what was going through her thoughts at that precise moment. "Yes, your room.  
You didn't think you would be sharing my room did you?" he asked in mock severity.

She blushed but refused to say anything.

"Darcy, look at me," he said tilting her face up so that she was looking up into his vivid green eyes. "I want you to stay here, I really do. But if you do  
you will not leave here until I have pleasured you so completely that you will forget everything but my name. Do you understand me, my love?"

She was rooted to the spot, knowing what the implications of his words meant. She knew that he wanted her and, if she was honest with herself, she  
wanted him just as much. However, she also wanted to wait. What she had told the Allfather was true. If Loki asked her to marry him, she would do it  
in a heartbeat. But she also didn't want to give herself to him until they were married. She knew that he loved her and saw her for more that she  
saw herself but she really only had one thing to offer him and it was something she could only give once in her lifetime. Though, once she thought  
about it he could always use his magic to replace it but she really only wanted to go through the pain of losing it once and once only.

"I think you should show me to my room then Loki," she said then amended her statement when she saw his look of rejection. "It's not that I don't  
want to stay here, because I do. But I want to wait until the right time and now isn't that time. But know this Loki, I do want you, I really and honestly  
do."

He let out a relieved sigh and held her close for a brief moment before leading her out of his room and down the hall to her room. "This is your  
room. If you need anything do not hesitate to ask any of the servants for help. I am sure that Mother has already assigned a maid to help you so I  
shall leave you now. I need to have a talk with the Allfather."

With that he bowed and left her standing at the door looking after him.

Xxx

Loki found Odin still in the great hall with Thor.

"Father," Loki began then stopped when he realized the word that had just left his lips. It had been well over a year since he had called Odin his  
father and the word felt foreign on his tongue.

"Loki, so I see you have shown the Lady Darcy to her chambers," Odin said addressing his son as if nothing had happened.

"Well, yes," he returned before continuing. "If I may sire, I would like to stay here on Asgard with the Lady Darcy. I would also like permission to  
court her with the intention to marry her. Father, I love her. More than I thought it possible to love anyone. I would also like to take this opportunity  
to apologize to you and Thor for my treatment of you both. It was childish and completely undeserved. I am not lying or playing tricks right now  
either. I mean every word I am say."

Odin and Thor stared at Loki like he had lost his mind. They had never in all their years heard him ask for forgiveness for anything and admit he was  
wrong. Darcy must have really done something to the Dark Prince for him to be asking for such a thing.

"Loki, my son. It is I who should be asking for your forgiveness. I treated you so differently from my first born son and that was not my intention."

"I once told you both that you were both meant to be kings but only one of you will ascend to the Throne of Asgard as its rightful ruler. Your mother  
has seen who that next king will be but it will also depend on what you answer me here today."

"Thor, do you wish to stay here on Asgard? Answer carefully for if you intend to return to Midgard then you will lose your immortality and will live  
out the remainder of your life as a mortal."

Thor already knew his answer though he needed its confirmation from Jane. "Father, I do know my answer but I do not presume to speak for the Lady  
Jane. If it is her wish to return to Midgard then I will return there as well but if she wishes to stay here then I will stay also."

Odin nodded in understanding and then asked his eldest, "Thor, which of you do you think would make the better king? You or your brother?"

Thor needed no time in answering that question. "Father, with all due respect, Loki would make the better king. Where I am the strength behind the  
throne, Loki is the brains. I do not have the patience to sit and hear complaints all day the way you do, but he does. He is charismatic and people  
respect and fear him, though not in the way he thinks. Where most here revere brute strength, Loki has a quiet strength that comes from years of  
study. He is more knowledgeable than I about the realms and he would make the better king. One if I am to stay here would be honored to serve."

Loki was taken aback by his brother's words, so much so that he had tears prickling his eyes. Tears that he blinked back so they wouldn't fall. It was  
then that he knew that he loved his brother and always had and always would.

Odin only nodded but didn't ask Loki who he thought would be the better king for he already knew that he would say Thor. Loki would only say his  
brother because he had once said that he never wanted the throne, only to be his brother's equal. Now that he was there was no need to ask him for  
his opinion.

"I will send word to each of you later tonight about my decision. The naming ceremony is to be on the morrow so I had better let you rest up for it."

"Oh and Loki, I forgive you and you have my permission to court the Lady Darcy," with that said Odin left the brothers behind in the hall.


End file.
